Soviet Union (Alliance)
The Soviet Union (aka Union of Soviet Socialist Republic or USSR) is a Multi-Colored alliance that is on the Grey sphere. The Soviets strive to become the first sancationed alliance on the sphere while spreading their communist influence. History The Soviet Union was founded by the nation Decronia. The idea to form the alliance was in the works for sometime but it wasn't until the end of the Decronia Civil War that the idea was given more attention, On June 15, 2009 the alliance was officaly established. Work got underway on the message forums and the signing of the Soviet Union Charter by those who sit on the council was done. Some minor problems occurred early on as in any newly formed alliance but soon things began to fall into place. On june 20th the Soviet Union offically announced it'self to the world of Cybernations. It took time to form a solid government as interal issue occurred early on but eventually were delt with and things began to move forward. The Union has faced attacks on it's nations by tech raids and rouge nations, however they have managed to stay strong and bounce back rather quickly. The Soviet Union is currently made up of eight Socialist Republics. It's largest members are Decronia, Bubbastan Republic, Crimson Sands, New Union of Soviets and Republic of Camdonia. The Union government is run by the Soviet Council. Government The Communist Party of the Soviet Union is the dominant political party in the Union. The Sovit Council is the government body that is made up of the High Council and the council of ministries. The Pretor (or Head of State) and the Prime Minister are the High Council, the Minister of Defense, Tresherur, Head of Development and Minister of Foreign Relations are the council of ministries. All decisions involving new policies, changes on old ones, foreign affairs, military and domestic issues are decided upon by a council vote. However the Pretor can change that vote or veto the council decision if he chooses. This rarely happens. The government serves the people Soviet Council Culture The culture of the Soviet Union is rather unique. The believe in equality, that all members have a voice and that voice shall be heard. One of the philosphies in the Soviet world is that everyone has a place, a purpose and a destiny. This ideal has attracted the attention of many and gained the union more attention. As a member of the Grey sphere the Soviets believe it is their responsibility to bring more life on to the grey team by expanding the alliance. To help acomplish this goal they have put forth alot of time and resources into developing a strong movie industry and arts district. "Workers of the World Unite" is the motto of the Soviet nations, It represents that all men and women are equal and should untie together in common cause. Military The soviet military has various branches. One of it's main branches is the Red Army, the flagship of the Soviet Military Forces. Nicknamed "the Reds" by many foreign alliances, the Red Army stands for more than just stregnth and honor but it stands for the will to survive and be the best. Other branches of the Soviet Military are it's Air Force, Navy and special forces. Membership The Soviet Union is very selective of their members. However anyone can apply for membership in the union, Applications for membership can be found on their message forums. Once the applicant submits an application for membership it will be reviwed by a member of the Soviet Council. If approved the applicant will be given a test based on the alliance history and philosphies. If the applicant passes they will be granted membership in the alliance. Foreign Relations Since its establishment the Soviet Union has been active in the international community. Majority of the recation it has received has been positive and it's intital first contacts with other alliances has been good. Foreign policy has been a major focus on the USSR sence it's establisiment last month. *The Soviet Union signed a Treaty of Friendship with the Socialist Workers Front which marked the beginnig of strong relations between the two alliances. *A NAP treaty with the Grey Council has been underway for sometime but nothing has been made official as of yet. *The GDI has offten claimed the Soviet Union as an "ally", The two alliances have recently begun negotiations for a treaty. *The Russian Empire view of the Soviet Union has been less than commendatory. The two alliances have managed to opened up a dialouge with one another and a NAP Treaty was recently signed. *The Soviet Union relationship with the United States has been strained since the beginning. The two alliances crossed paths due to the Cib-Tellos Incident that lead into the Cold War shortly after. Category:Alliances Category:Grey team alliances Category:Neutral Alliances Category:Soviet Union